User talk:Kind2afault
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Developing a theme.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) I'll be recreating the Simple augscend.jpg using OpenOffice-Draw since the wiki software removed the empty lines in (a table with different background colors) the current jpg. Please target clarity in the wiki - I want this easy to understand and get people to start using the idea. Think about using OpenOffice augscend like Wikipedia-Books - can the wiki software handle that? I hope my suggestion isn't unreasonable - it probably is - though I know that Python code exists to do conversions like that - I've seen the code in my Python Cookbook. Kind2afault (talk) 12:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I'm WikiMan. So, Kind2afault, do you say that first, second and third versions of an idea is a bit fuzzy, right? Also crosstalking. How do you say that crosstalking works for that kind of ideas? Well, you can clarify me when you can/want. I'll be waiting! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 17:04, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Writing a new computer program is an example of something that has versions. Initially. the computer program's source code is inexact to the intended result it is to produce. How the code should be is fuzzy in the mind of the person writing the computer program's source code. In a sense, that computer program's source code is developed as the code goes through a series of source code versions. Going from the first version of computer program source code through the final version of computer program source code is called computer program refinement. The wiki article that I created is meant to suggest a way to express one's thinking about a theme (a main idea) as a first version of the thinking which is refined until a final version is reached for that theme. An online game forum which I maintain a thread seems oriented to thoughts of the moment and very little refinement in the thinking by most contributors to the forum. Clarity so that others understand what you are saying in the same way you are thinking requires refining the intended content until many readers can understand in the same way you are thinking.Kind2afault (talk) 02:24, January 4, 2013 (UTC) response to the above This is kinda like software, right? When someone fixes the bugs in a new version of the software? -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 16:47, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I used the example of creating a software program as a way to explain what I meant by versions of something and what I meant when I said something was fuzzy. Writing programs is common enough for many people who are / have gone to school. The wiki article is about something easier to do than writing programs - it is about using email to develop an idea. That is, sending the same files back and forth between people where the content within the files blossums into something clear and easy for many people to understand. The purpose of my wiki article is to show a way to develop content so that other people can find the content easy to understand. This augscend, that I talk about, is a way to structure electronic files so that one or a group of people have an easy way to discuss something in great detail in a way that other people outside the group can think about that something in the same way that the creator(s) think about that something. For example, discuss a favorite computer game between experienced players of that game in a way that many people unfamilar with that game understand the playing experience. As you can see, using my wiki article as an example, that including images that dovetail with the text makes it easier for the reader to understand the content. The next step, for me, is to have many people creating augscend for their own purposes. An augscend is about refining a main idea so that it reaches Wikipedia standards - a group of people rather than one person insures that the main idea's expression has great clarity. In other words, I want to go from one person with an idea to many people with a more comprehensive understanding of that idea. My wiki article describes augscend but other people must see a value to the idea and create augscend. The Nugget augscend talks about using an online game's tutorial. The Nugget augscend is a group of six files: Inside (Nugget.odt) , Rapport and four detail files. The Inside file gives an overal perspective while the Rapport file shows how the detail files work together. Inside / Rapport files are a way to manage the other content in a augscend. The Nugget Inside and Rapport files are small files - an augscend example can make my wiki article more understandable. Kind2afault (talk) 06:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC)